


Wonderful Life

by reitsubomi



Category: Red Dead Redemption, rdr2 - Fandom, 荒野大镖客, 荒野大镖客2
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reitsubomi/pseuds/reitsubomi
Summary: 短篇。亚瑟视角。





	Wonderful Life

**Author's Note:**

> 剧透预警。没打完第三章“小镇信步”慎点。

亚瑟·摩根从来就不是个基督徒。他去教堂能做的就是敲晕神父的脑袋，然后将捐助箱里的钱财席卷一空。或许这样的事情被神明看在了眼里，他在参加葬礼的时候竟然头一回觉得胸口闷痛，一股强烈的愧疚让他几乎喘不上气来。

斯旺森牧师哆哆嗦嗦地念完了悼词，空洞的声音回荡在教堂里。他捧着《圣经》的双手抖个不停，中途还念错了几个词。亚瑟没来由地认为他先前又喝多了掺了水的威士忌，可换了谁不想一醉方休呢？

肖恩·麦克格威尔实在太年轻了。就连亚瑟这种见多了死亡的人，都要来回叹上几次气，然后看着自己吐出的烟雾消散在夕阳的余晖中。

“那不是你的错。”约翰·马斯顿破天荒地没和他吵架，而是拍着他的肩膀宽慰道。

亚瑟条件反射般地后撤了一小步，左肩上的枪伤突然有些隐隐作痛。“我不知道你还有这么体贴的一面，马斯顿。”他想着像往常一样嘲讽约翰两句，但他的语气听上去半分气势都没有，“‘不是我的错’？……该死的，我简直要感动地落泪了。”

“都要怪那狗娘养的格雷家族。”约翰朝地上啐了一口，“……又或许肖恩只是运气不好。”

“哦，那他可真是点儿背到了头，”亚瑟整了整马鞍说道，“我可没见过谁的脑瓜能开出那么漂亮的血窟窿来，约翰。”

“……你已经做得够多了，亚瑟。”约翰望着他凹陷的双颊说道。

“省省吧，马斯顿先生。或许你将来可以在我的葬礼上为我念一段悼词？……”亚瑟轻笑了一声，之后跨上了马，“要是往后哪个疯子发明了能让时间倒流的机器，我一定把迈卡、比尔还有肖恩都倒吊着绑在谷仓里。哦，或许一开始我就该敲晕了达奇和何西阿，让他们忘了那两个天杀的乡巴佬家族和他们如同泡沫一般不存在的金子。”

黑发青年附和地笑了笑。

亚瑟冲他弹了下帽檐，然后策马疾驰向天边泛着血红的夕阳中。

“嘿，他去哪儿了，约翰？”达奇揉着眼睛从教堂走过来问道。

约翰耸了耸肩，说：“去做亚瑟·摩根该做的事……你知道的，和往常一样。”

然而这话也不完全正确。亚瑟·摩根现下并不知道自己究竟该做些什么。他骑着马漫无目的地飞驰在林间，几乎丧失了方向感，直到太阳西沉，天色完全黑下来才寻觅起安营扎寨的地方。期间他碰到了一群嚷着“首杀有奖”的赏金猎人，而解决他们也没费他太多的力气，似乎拔枪杀人的步骤早就成了他的肌肉记忆。

亚瑟俯身打量着陌生的赏金猎人，只觉得他们脑袋上的血窟窿似曾相识。他的胸口又泛起一阵烦闷，这让他不得不连喝了几大口威士忌才压下了翻涌而上的反胃感。乌鸦和秃鹫闻着血腥气翩然而至，似乎在大快朵颐前要为这些无名氏唱上最后的安魂曲。

亚瑟拨弄着搜刮来的结婚戒指和铂金怀表，出神地想象着那些物件背后的故事。或许他们也不过是讨个生活，他们的家人还在等着他们回去……可西部最不缺的就是无名的尸体。赶路的车夫见了，顶多发出几声唏嘘，然后扬起马鞭，继续在旷野中前行。至于那尸体是谁，又有些什么故事，没人在意。

尘归尘，土归土。

肖恩也一样。亚瑟望着夜空中的星辰想道。如果不是他认识肖恩，那他和这些无名的尸体又有什么区别？换作是他自己，将来或许也是同样的下场。没人记得他，葬礼上甚至连个念悼词的人都没有。哦不，或许连葬礼都没有。暴尸荒野也许是他这种人最好的归宿，只有一群食腐的乌鸦为他送行。

亚瑟自嘲地笑了。

可肖恩，他那么年轻，凭什么走在他前面呢？

永远聒噪的肖恩，过分自信的肖恩，梦想着当一名神射手的肖恩……

死神最是无情。他诅咒道。

不远处的荷兰温血马打了个鼻鸣，亚瑟这才从凌乱的思绪里跳脱出来。燃烧的篝火灼痛了他的眼睛。

亚瑟在接下去的日子里继续漫无目的地一路向北。这期间查尔斯曾寻迹而来，说着达奇十分担心他的状况。“我也一样。”查尔斯补充道，“你会回营地吧？”

亚瑟怔了一下，随后沉默地点了点头。

“我们等你回家。”查尔斯说完便又策马离开。

“家。”亚瑟望着他远去的背影，重复着这个略显陌生的字眼。

“家”是什么？“家人”又是什么？

他默默念叨着这两个早就从亚瑟·摩根的字典里消失的词汇。

有些记忆太遥远，他几乎已经忘了。可这么多年唯一不变的是他的生活方式。这种在刀尖上舔血的日子普通人过了两天便要耐受不住，但他却甘之如饴，就好像他的血液里流淌着“犯罪者的遗传因子”一样。

林间的树木向后倒退，飞驰的马匹惊走了一群松鼠和白尾鹿。亚瑟勒住了荷兰温血马，从马掌望台上眺望着远方。火车的汽笛声呼啸而来，那声音有时让他觉得像是时代无情的铁骑。就像先前驿站邮局的雇员所说的，那些汽车轮子最终会让他们失业，把他们这些不愿前行的人抛在历史的洪流之后。

西部……无法无天又美好的西部。就像那些值得怀念的旧时光一样，他再也回不去了。

一只鹰从他头顶掠过，而他从来没意识到这种长着翅膀的猛禽竟然是如此随心所欲、如此自由的生物。亚瑟催马前行，跟着那只鹰走了很远，直到他再次遇到了那个冒失的摄影师。

“我在拍摄飞翔的雄鹰，”阿尔伯特·梅森说道，“你知道的，它是美国精神不折不扣的象征。”

“哦，是的，当然。”亚瑟忍着笑出声提醒道，“但你可别从悬崖上摔下去，梅森先生。”

“嗨，我是那种冒失的傻蛋吗？”摄影师有些不开心地说，末了还朝着悬崖边挪了两步，似乎想向亚瑟证明他才不是一直冒傻气、时刻需要被拯救的“废物”。

亚瑟不由地泛起了苦笑。阿尔伯特·梅森就和他帮派里的那些人一样，从来不多考虑计划里可能出现的状况，时刻需要他像个老妈子一样去替他们“擦屁股”。而他们骂骂咧咧的，抱怨说他是个爱发牢骚的讨厌鬼。

于是帮人善后也成了亚瑟·摩根的肌肉记忆。而此刻他见怪不怪地在千钧一发之际将梅森从悬崖边上拉了上来。

“或许我该回家了。”摄影师擦着额头上的冷汗，沮丧地说。

“……是吗？”亚瑟有些意外地说。在他的认知里，阿尔伯特似乎从未有过“要放弃”的念头。

“或许吧。或许我一辈子都成不了大摄影家，还总给别人添麻烦。”阿尔伯特一把收起了照相机，看上去颇为低落。

亚瑟摇了摇头，说道：“我得承认，你确实惹了不少‘麻烦’。可我也不得不说，你的照片拍得不错。那些狼群、那些飞驰的野马……原谅我是个粗人，找不出合适的形容词来描述那些好照片。”

阿尔伯特同样意外地看着他，半信半疑地问道：“……是那样吗？”

“谁说不是呢。”他微笑道。

这时那只雄鹰的影子又从他们头上掠过。阿尔伯特回过神来，重新架起了相机。亚瑟打量了他一番，然后在一阵快门声中又跨上了马，顺着来时的路慢慢走下了山坡。

“你去哪儿？”阿尔伯特在他身后大吼道。

“回家。”

“往后等我把新照片洗出来给你瞧——”

亚瑟笑着冲他挥了挥手，然后渐渐消失在林间的山麓松后。

回家。

他扶了下帽子，忽然有些怀念皮尔逊做的炖菜。


End file.
